A Hurricane of Fire
by optoclaw
Summary: Smokescreen wasn't the only bot that protected Alpha Trion. A young femme that goes by the name Aqua Flare accompanies them. But what would happen if this supposed regular femme had more to her than just her unusual weapons and heritage? hurt/comfort/adventure/romance- eventually romance... maybe. T for teen and cybertronian cursing and suggestive jokes. OC, OP, Smokey, IH, Arcee


Chapter 1

"We've been here for about a vorn (year), haven't we?" a white mech with red and blue highlights asked as he walked up to where I was sitting on the floor. I just shrugged my shoulders in response.

"Almost, it's kind of hard to tell in a time of war," I replied. My body design looks a lot like a fellow femme warrior who's seems to be a bit distant from everybody, except I have shoulder pads and armor that is a little bit thicker than hers. The main colors on my body are cobalt blue and red with little stream like neon red lights on my abdomen and thighs, my optics are a bright light blue with red pupils which is kind of weird for me to have. Normally pink would be the closest color to red the pupil of an Autobot would get, but I was slightly different. Always have been and always will be.

"Ugh! This is so boring! How much longer do we have to be here?" he wined.

"Smokescreen?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up. I've heard you wine about the lack of action for the past three fragging orns (weeks)!" I hissed harshly. "If I have to hear you wine for another mega cycle (day), cycle (hour), or even a click (minute), I will take my gun, shove it up your tail pipe, and fire at will!" I hissed even more dangerously than before as I transformed my hand into its weaponized form.

"Okay, sheesh. You know you could have just asked nicely."

"Not when it's…"

"Aqua Flare! That is enough." I stood at attention immediately when I heard his voice.

"Uh… Alpha Trion. It's so nice to see you, he he."

"A femmeling should not speak the way in which you have just spoken to our colleague. It is un-femme like."

"No offense Alpha Trion, uh sir, but I was never very femme like in the first place."

"Then your pa…" I wondered why he trailed off, until I looked to my left and watched as Smokescreen quickly moved his arms behind his back. That's when I realized that my signature 'you have three more seconds to live' scowl had planted itself onto my face. "I will not press the matter since I now know why. I am very sorry for bringing up old scars that should never have been uncovered. Now let us get down to business. The reason I have come up to is because I need one of you to run a couple of errands for me."

"Hey, maybe you should send Aqua Flare. She kind of needs some time away from my whining."

"Nice save there Smokey," I said as my mood began to lighten a bit.

"Well I had to say something or both of us would have been killed by a highly ticked off young femme."

"If you would have said femmeling I would have killed you."

"Alpha said it."

"He is our superior and I wouldn't have lashed out."

"If he would have finished that one sentence you would have."

"All to true my thirty thousand vorn old friend," I said with a smile.

"Hey, I'm only 19 vorns old." As we went on I began to hear Alpha Trion chuckle at our antics. We may get on each other's nerves now and then, but truth is we are actually best friends.

"I would hate to interrupt your friendly banter, but I must have these errands done by tonight," he said as he handed me the data pad with his list of needs.

"Yes sir," I said with a lazy salute before heading for the door.

Several Hours Later…

"A month's supply of energon, check, one pistol, don't know why he'd want that when he has us, a brand new welder, thank you Smokescreen…" I continued to list off items from the long list I had in my hand. I was so absorbed into my work that I nearly didn't hear the sound of jet engines approaching. My hand stopped right in its tax, right above the last item on the list. It was odd. Why didn't I understand earlier?!

I dropped the data pad and ran for a sector of the neighborhood that I was in so that I could get back to the Hall of Records as fast as I could. By the time I got 6ft away from the data pad the attack begun. First the sickening sonic boom, then volleys of laser fire and bomb impacts could be heard spreading across the city. Bot's all around could be seen panicking and running for cover. Activating my weapons I aimed for the nearest seeker that flew overhead and fired. From what seemed to be sheer chance alone the blast hit its intended target. That was a slightly bad idea on my part because now the attention of the Decepticons was on me.

They turned around and began a dive maneuver before firing their weapons at me head on. Luckily for me I was much faster than those glitches and dodged every single shot sent my way. The bozos finally landed, surrounding me in what they thought was an inescapable circle of activated guns. I retracted my right hands gun and replaced it with my favored chainsaw melee weapon which was hidden in the same arm. I took a chance shot at one of the drones and ducked. Just as I had thought the stupid glitches thought that they could shoot me, but ended up shooting each other.

"Stupid frag heads," I sneered as I transformed and drove towards the Hall of Records. On the way I had to fight even more drones which slowed my progress even further, but not as much as I had thought because I got there much faster than expected. However, when I got there everything was a mess. Half of the walls that kept the ceiling up were demolished, the computers that once held all there was to know about Cybertron and many other planets destroyed, but what scared me most of all was the fact that I could not find Smokescreen or Alpha Trion.

'Smokey, Alpha! Guy's stop messing around, I know that you're out there. Hello? Guy's?! Anybody?!" I began to panic. If I couldn't find either of them… What was that? I thought that I heard my name being called.

"_Aqua Flare!_" The voice sounded raspy, and weak. I followed the voice to where I heard it coming out from under a pretty sizeable pile of rubble. I moved a few of the pieces of ceiling to find…

"Oh my Primus, Alpha! Are you alright?!"

"I am afraid my time has come young one. You must find Smokescreen and Optimus Prime. They will help you to end this conflict, shall you choose to work with them."

"I don't even know where Optimus and Smokey are, how am I supposed to find?!" By this time my optics had begun to fill with lubricant.

"Listen, you must do as I instruct or I am afraid that there will not be a chance to save our world at all. Aqua Flare, Cybertron is dying and the Cybertronian race is going to become extinct if we do not act. I am counting on both you and Smokescreen to find Orion before it is too late. I _**know**_ that you won't fail me. And now I must say good bye. I will see you in the Well of All-sparks." And with that, his Optics off lined and shuddered for the last time.

I sat there for who knows how long before a group of Cybertronians came up behind me.

"Stand up Autobot, or we'll just take you right here right now." They began to laugh as I put two and two together. These to aft's were going to force interface me. In one swift motion I extended my chainsaw's and decapitated them before turning back around and continuing to sulk. It wasn't too long before yet another group of bot's came up behind me. I reactivated my chainsaws which I had left extended and gave them a very strict warning.

"I have already had to Decepticon fraggers try to make me interface them. The evidence of their fate is right in front of you, so I suggest that you leave before you get hurt."

"I am not here to force interface you soldier. I am here to collect the bodies of our fallen comrades." I turned my head to study the mech behind me with teary optics. The black mech behind me was extremely muscular and obviously had a great deal of knowledge in weapons because of the enormous cannons that decorated his arms. "I am Ironhide, and I see that you knew this bot."

"I did just a few cycles ago," I said before standing up and deactivating my weapons entirely.

"Come on, let's go." He reached to put his arm on my shoulder in comfort, but I shrugged it away. I just needed to be alone right now.


End file.
